


The Darkness Inside

by eena



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eena/pseuds/eena
Summary: They say that evil is in the blood, maybe they'reright . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Well, everyone in Smallville gets aged three years, so the kiddies are all eighteen and older. I'm making the Spring Dance from the Tempest the prom and all the kids have graduated.  


* * *

Face it, you messed up."

 

The redhead turned a bored face to the man seated at the desk in front of her. She honestly didn't know why she was here, except her mother had seen fit to send her here. Why? Now that was beyond her. It's not like this man could make her any better of a person. In fact, her whole life he had been striving to make her worse. But the real question had to be why she listened to her mother, agreeing come here in the first place. She hated this man, he knew it. But then again, maybe she had come out of obligation to her mother or this man, who knows. Because it didn't matter how much she hated him, it would never change who he was. And who he was to her. A father she could have, and had, done without.

 

"Is that all you have to say Lionel?" she asked, expression kept purposely bored. "Because I've heard this shit before. And I really didn't care all that much the first time around."

 

The older man just smirked at her, clucking his tongue as he reached for a file on his desk. He opened it, showing her the contents inside. She noted the headlines of the articles in there, smirking herself as she read them

 

MYSTERIOUS RAVEN-HAIRED WOMAN ATTACKS POLICE STATION.

BURNT REMAINS FOUND IN FOREST OUTSIDE SUNNYDALE.

GUNSHOTS FIRED IN NEIGHBOURHOOD; ONE DEAD AND ONE WOUNDED.

 

"Yeah so?" she asked, finally returning her eyes to his. He just shook his head, clucking his tongue some more.

 

"And here I thought Lex was hard to cover for," he laughed, tossing her a sinister look. "You messed up real bad Willow. Why do you think your mother had you sent to me? They're all scrambling like mad to cover all that over there."

 

"And again, I don't care," the redhead just frowned at him. "And if you think about it, no one has the right to send me anyway. I'm twenty-one Lionel. That's legal adult status in this country."

 

"And what would you do on your own?" he asked with another smirk. "Do some computer work somewhere? I know you Willow. You could survive out there on your own, but do you want to? Wouldn't you at some point get tired of being alone and start crawling back to those insipid fools you call friends back in Sunnydale?"

 

"Don't worry Lionel," the redhead returned with glare. "I've gotten over my need for love and affection. Why strive for what you never had anyway, right?"

 

"Now, is this the part you blame me for your reckless behaviour?" he asked, rising to his feet and walking around his desk toward her. "Try and tell me that this was all my fault. That maybe if I had taken an interest, shown you that I cared, that maybe you 

wouldn't have ended up traveling down the dark road of life."

 

"Maybe if Ira had really been my father I would have been accepted," the redhead returned. "You know, he was never around and could never look me directly in the eyes all my life, but he is a better father than you will ever be. And doesn't it kill you to know that your own flesh and blood loves and adores another man more than you? Doesn't it just push your buttons to know that given a choice between you and your rich life and him and his average life that I chose him? Don't I bother you Lionel?"

 

She felt a rush of self-satisfaction at the anger that flashed across his face in that instant. And just for an instant, and then it was gone. His face was back to the knowing smirk and haughty expression. "Doesn't it bother you that I'm all you've got left now?" he countered. She said nothing, holding her tongue but letting her anger shine on her face. She raised her chin defiantly, glaring at the man in front of her.

 

"You do realize that everything is your fault, right?" she asked softly. "You didn't have to sleep with my mother, but you did. And she had me, just like you thought she would. You just relished on having that power over Ira. That he might have married mom in the end, but you were the only one ever able to give her children. Even though she wasn't yours, that she was never yours. Especially not since she was your sister-in-law."

 

"We're never going to come to an understanding on this," he interjected. "You hate me, you hate Sheila, but you love only Ira. But even Ira can't handle you anymore. You're stuck with me darling."

 

"And what do you suppose on doing with me?" she asked with an arched brow. "Send me off to some foreign country to run one of your backwater plants?"

 

"Not quite," he answered, going to sit behind his desk again. "I'm certain you heard of what happened to Lex."

 

"You sent him to some hick town in Kansas," she affirmed. "So what? I get the same treatment?"

 

"Exactly the same reason," he replied evenly. "You my dear get the privilege of going to Smallville and watching over your brother for me."

 

"You mean spy on my brother for you," she corrected him lightly. He smirked evilly once more.

 

"Tomato, Tamato," he retorted with ease, shuffling some more papers on his desk, ceasing to look at her anymore. "The arrangements have been made, you will leave tonight. And I expect a detailed report of the plant by the end of two weeks."

 

"And by detailed you mean?"

 

He flashed her another one of his smirks.

 

"There's a list with your luggage," he replied. "Have fun darling Willow."

 

"Bite me Dad," she muttered sarcastically, pushing back her chair and storming from her office. Banished from one hick town in California to another in Kansas. Yep her life was certainly being turned around.Willow Rosenburg snorted to herself, slamming the office door shut behind her. Screw Lionel Luthor, she didn't need him. She didn't want him.

 

So why was she doing as he said?


	2. Chapter 2

She flicked her eyes over the streets as she flew by, her distaste written clearly on her face. This place was so small, so homey, so incredibly hick.

 

"And they say Sunnydale is the gateway to hell," she muttered to herself, viciously shifting gears as she tore down what looked like the main road of the town. It could probably be the only street in town, she had yet to see anything to prove otherwise. God, Lionel really must hate her if he sent her here.

 

Her eyes picked out the sign she was looking for. Willow jerked the wheel, skidding to an illegal parking spot. She got out of the car, smirking to herself as she noted the crooked way she was parked on the street. Oh my, she was probably going to get a ticket.

 

Whistling to herself, the redhead turned and marched purposefully through the front doors of her selected shop. She paused briefly on the steps, rolling her eyes at the name.

 

Who in the hell would turn an old theatre into a coffee shop? Oh right, she knew.

 

Her brother. Lex was a loon.

 

*****

Alexander Luthor was having an average day to say the least. He sat in the Talon, enjoying his customary cup of coffee while he watched his friends flounder around and goof off. Not that he could blame them for their actions. They had just graduated, after barely surviving the bitter tornados that had torn through their town. They deserved to have some fun. And he was more than happy to provide them with it.

 

He turned in his chair, taking his eyes off his friends for just a moment to look around the shop. The Talon had done well for itself, especially since Lana had busted the Beanery for all those health code violations. He was well aware that she hadn't gotten the information on her own (that had been the work of one Chloe Sullivan), and she did actually feel bad about it, but she had won in the end. The girl might have some bite in her after all. And he wholeheartedly approved.

 

He turned a bit, hearing Clark calling for his attention when he saw the glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to the front doors, watching rather stunned as the new arrival made her way over to him. She looked much different from the last time he saw her. Her hair was cut and styled, a bright red that wasn't natural in the least. Her clothes were different, tighter and clingier than before. And he didn't much like that. Too bad he was too stunned to do anything about it.

 

"Earth to Lex," the rather sing song chanting drew him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Clark and Chloe regarding him with curious eyes.

 

"Where'd you go?" Clark asked in concern. Lex never had the time to respond, because by that time she had spotted him. A smirk, one not unlike his father's on her face. And that scared him for some reason.

"What?" she asked him, coming to stand right in front of him. "No hug, no smile. Not even, what are you doing here young lady?"

 

"I like that last one," he managed to choke out. "What are you doing here young lady?"

 

She rolled her eyes, giving him a mock pout. Lex wanted to shiver at the coldness he saw in her eyes. She looked like she was dead inside. He wasn't feeling to good about this.

 

"Not even a hello," she sighed, shaking her head. "It's like you don't even love me anymore. Come on big brother, make with the nice."

 

Lex frowned, rising to his feet and enveloping the girl in his arms.

 

"Hi Willow, you look great," he pulled back, looking her right in the eyes. "Now, what are you doing here?"

 

"I've been banished," she retorted easily. "Not unlike you bro. 

 

Actually just like you. I'm here to stay. For now, that is."

 

"What about Ira?"

 

"Ira has decided he's taken more than he can handle," She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just here. You're gonna have to deal. And lighten up, it's not like I'm Lionel or anything."

 

Lex was at a loss for words. Finally, Chloe felt the silence stretched on for far too long.

 

"You have a sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you going to tell me what really happened?"

 

Willow felt like rolling her eyes. Lex stood in front of her, arms folded across his chest and glowering down at her. She thought he was trying to intimidate her or something. Little did he know, it would take a lot more than a disapproving look to intimidate her. A lot more . . .

 

"What do you want to know Lex?" she asked in a disinterested tone of voice. "Things happened, I got sent to Lionel, and he sent me here to be rid of me."

 

"And there's something else to it," he finished for her. "You've changed a lot since I last saw you little sister-"

 

"I was five the last time you saw me," she interjected coolly. "So I doubt you're in much of a position to tell me how I've changed."

 

Lex sighed, settling down across from her. They had retreated to the castle-she could not believe that Lex lived in a castle-so they could have brother-sister time. Or in translation, so Lex could figure out what the hell she was up to.

 

"I kept tabs on you little sister," he informed her. "Ever since I got that get-well card you sent me after the meteor crash. I figured if you took the time to look after me, I should at least return the favour. And this is not what I recall hearing about you."

 

"And you're not the same as well," she returned primly. "I heard you saved Lionel from being killed in some tornado. You've gotten soft big brother."

 

"And you've gotten excessively hard," he retorted with a glare. "Now are you going to give me a straight answer or-"

 

"Or what?" she snapped at him. "You going to shoot me Lex?"

 

He stilled at that, going paler for a second. She felt bad in an instant, but refused to let it show on her face. Instead, she shot him a smirk, arching her eyebrow rather smugly.

 

"You heard about Nixon I take it," he managed to choke out.

 

"Yeah, I did," she shrugged. "No big deal if you ask me. You were the hero that day Lex. Big bad insane guy was after some innocent farmer and you stepped in to save the day. Now all you need is a cape and cowl, along with a cave underneath the castle."

 

He rolled his eyes, shooting her another frown.

 

"Are you ever going to stop giving me lip and just answer the goddamn question?" he demanded. Willow pursed her lips rather theatrically, smiling at him evilly.

 

"And what was the question once again?" she asked sweetly. "I forgot."

 

"What are you doing here?" he repeated through clenched teeth.

 

"I told you, Ira got sick of me," she replied, mood dampening as she remembered the look in her father's eyes. "He said that he had been fooling himself all these years, trying to make me a good child. He said he should have known you can't fight what's in the blood. So I took a good look at what was in the blood, was shipped off to Lionel, and now I'm here. Just to provide you some aid in running the plant."

 

"So Lionel sent you to spy on me," Lex surmised.

 

"Absolutely," Willow sighed, handing him a slip of paper. "Here's the list of what he wants to know. Should I let him know, or tell the old fart to go to hell."

 

"He's well on his way," Lex murmured, unfolding the paper to read the list. He was hardly surprised with what was inside. Lionel was trying to block his takeover of the plant. He had been doing that since before the tornado.

 

"And what are you planning on doing little sister?" he asked, eyes still skimming his list. "Have you assessed your blood and come up with the right course of action?"

 

"I don't know," Willow answered truthfully. "I don't think Lionel really even expects me to do as he instructed, but all that remains to be seen. So in the meanwhile, why don't we focus on this lovely little shithole we've been shipped off to."

 

"Smallville isn't that bad," Lex protested immediately. Willow merely arched another brow at him.

 

"Not that bad?" she repeated incredulously. "This has got to be the only place on the Earth that is lamer than Sunnyhell. Well, at least they known how to grow 'em down here. Haven't seen such delectable specimens on the streets of Sunnydale in a long time."

 

"Maybe you should stay away from them," Lex told her with a smirk. "I don't think the boys of Smallville would be prepared for the new and improved Willow."

 

"And what about the girls?" she returned with a smirk of her own. "Maybe they're up to the whole new Willow."

 

Lex looked startled for a second, calming down rather quickly.

 

"Oh right, I forgot," he laughed to himself. "You have a girlfriend now. I think her name was Tara, how is she? Did you bring her along, or maybe you broke up?"

 

"Tara's dead."

The flat simple response made his eyes turn to her instantly. And for the first time since she arrived, Lex saw something other than coldness in her eyes. He saw something much worse, anger.

 

"What happened?" the words were out his mouth before he could even register them.

 

"She was shot," Willow replied simply. "I didn't take it that well. Some say I lost control, some like Ira. But whatever, I just did what came naturally."

 

And in a flash, he understood. Lex knew why she was here, what she had done to deserve Lionel's surpervising eye. Lex knew at once what Willow was guilty of.

 

And he felt a bit less afraid for some reason. Maybe it was in the blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow made a disgusted noise as she looked out the front window early Sunday morning. The maid heard her, gave her a bit of a glare, and huffed past. Willow bit back a grin. Maybe she should be nicer to the help, but she couldn't help it. The woman was everywhere, doing everything for Willow. Willow wasn't a child, she didn't need a helper making her bed, or picking out her clothes, or anything. She was still Willow, no matter how rich her family was.

 

Sighing, the redhead pushed her way to stand on the front steps of the castle. She couldn't believe her Dad had brought a castle piece by piece from Scotland to Smallville. Everyone already knew he was filthy rich, why bother with all this? She knew that answer pretty well. For all Lionel's money and prestige, the man was still a horrible exhibitionist.

 

Willow grimaced at the bright sunlight that greeted her out there. It was kind of cold, but the sun was still shining. That was wrong. If the sun was out, there should be warmth. She was missing the California weather already.

 

Her hands went to her pocket, grasping the box there. A horrible habit that she had developed on the way out of Sunnydale, but it was so useful in helping piss her family off. The first time she pulled out a cigarette in front of her mother Willow thought Sheila would give way to dead faint. It was funny.

 

Lex wasn't any better. His eyes literally bugged when he caught her smoking in the hallway. There was a loud argument in which he forbade her from lighting one of those cancer sticks in his presence. So she made her way out of his presence and smoked to her 

heart's content.

 

The redhead brought the cigarette to her lips, hands going for her lighter. She brought out the box lighter, looking at the name engraved in the front. Her hands flew over the letters, frown increasing as she did so. They never did figure out what happened to Spike. The boy just disappeared, taking his bike with him. But he left his lighter behind, and she had taken it. After all, it was his cigarettes that she had anyway, why not his lighter? And if he wanted them back, well, he could come find her. She hoped to God he would come find her, she was missing her old life back in Sunnyhell. At least there she had demons to take out her frustrations on. Here, she could do no such thing.

 

There was a truck ambling up to the front gate. She watched in minor curiosity as the gate opened, allowing the truck inside. Two men sat in the front, one older one she didn't recognize and the younger one being one of Lex's friends she met the other day. Clark, she thought his name was. He was such a pretty boy, too bad Lex said off limits. And for some reason, Willow was listening to Lex nowadays.

 

The older guy looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. He just hopped out of his truck, going to unload what looked like food from the back. Clark helped him, turning to throw her a smile and a wave. Smirking back a bit, Willow raised her hand in a small waved, turning away to lit her cigarette. She saw out of the corner of her eye the disapproving look on the older man's face as she did this. So, this was a parent. He didn't look much like Clark, but maybe he was his father. And didn't Lex say something about Clark's dad not liking him too much?

 

They were done rather quickly, Clark was strong and fast. The man himself came jogging up to her, an easy smile on his face.

 

"Those things will kill you," he stated simply, smiling never leaving his face. Willow gave a hollow laugh, shaking her head remorsefully.

 

"If only," she muttered under her breath. But he heard it, as soft as it was, and gave her a concerned look.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, sincerely.

 

"I'm fine," she brushed off, not looking at him as she smoked away. She waved at the house behind her.

 

"Lex is somewhere in there," she told Clark. "Probably in his study."

 

"What if I'm not here to talk to Lex?" he asked good-naturedly. 

 

Willow gave him a smirk at that.

 

"Then you wouldn't have much of a reason to be up here," she returned smoothly, eyes going to the rather agitated man by the truck. "And I think your dad wants out of here fast. Maybe you should just take pity on him and leave quickly. I don't think he much likes the castle, or me from the looks of it."

 

Clark shot a look behind him, grinning at his dad.

 

"He's just a grump."

 

"I understand," she nodded before shooing him away. "Go now, come back later."

 

"Is that an invite?" he asked, backing up.

 

"Maybe. If you're lucky."


	5. Chapter 5

"Willow Anna Luthor."

 

Willow groaned, diving under her pillow. It was too damn early for this, whatever it was. What the hell was Lex doing in her bedroom so early?

 

"Go away," she mumbled out from under the pillow. "Or I'll do something very bad to you."

 

"Willow, get up."

 

He had this bossy tone to his voice. But Willow didn't care. She was sleeping, she was content to be sleepy.

 

"Willow get your lazy butt out of that bed."

 

"Get your bald ass out of my room!" Willow growled back. She heard a sigh before another voice drifted in.

 

"Lex, she looks tired. Maybe we should leave her alone . . ."

 

That sounded like Clark. Why the hell were Clark and Lex in her room? And more importantly, why hadn't they left yet.

 

"Willow, I am telling you for the last time. Get out of bed."

 

She whipped a hand out, gracing her brother with her middle finger. She heard some muffled chuckling, assuming that Clark had been amused with her response. Lex was silent, which she knew meant that he was probably doing that thing where he looked off into the distance and tried hard not to break things. All this controlling his emotions shit really left Lex rather dull at times. She actually been looking forward to some creative cussing or something for her lack of respect. But she got nothing.

 

She heard footsteps, assuming Lex had finally given up. Her arm went back under the covers and the redhead started drifting back into sleep.

 

*****

 

Lex glared at the middle finger right in his face. He turned to the doorway, shooting the laughing Clark a quelling look. He turned back to his sister, a slight smirk coming to his face. He stepped back from the bed, watching as she retracted her arm and snuggled down for sleep once more. He watched her for one second before pouncing in one fluid motion.

 

Within seconds, he had the covers thrown off her lower half and a firm grip on her right ankle. She gave a surprised shriek, one that turned into rage as he pulled her off the bed.

 

"LEX!" she screamed, trying to latch onto something to stop her descent. But he merely pulled harder, avoiding the kicks from her left foot. She was fully awake now, sitting upright as she tried to fight him. She had an incredulous look on her face, one mixed with indignation as he just grinned at her.

 

With one final mighty tug, she fell off her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. She struggled out of his grasp, kicking him a few times as she got to her feet. With fire in her eyes, the slight redhead turned on her brother.

 

"What the f-"

 

"Watch that potty mouth," he cut her off primly. Her eyes only widened and for a second he thought she was going to deck him. Clark's laughter from the doorway diverted her attention for a second.

 

"Why are you in my room?" she demanded of him, causing Clark to back up. "Why are either of you in my room?"

 

"Waking you," Lex answered smoothly. "We have things to discuss. Get dressed and meet us in the dining hall. And be quick about it."

 

He smirked to himself as she sputtered. He turned and was out the door before she could even formulate a response. Clark walked beside him, shooting him an apprehensive look.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that," he suggested worriedly. Lex snorted, waving off his concern.

 

"She'll get over it."

 

*****

 

About twenty minutes later, a washed and grumpy Willow joined both men in the dining hall. The redhead gave both a deathly glare before sitting down in a huff. She reached into her pocket, drawing out a packet of cigarettes.

 

"You can't-"

 

"Shut up Lex," Willow interrupted, sticking a cane in her mouth. "You're on thin ice as it is. Now tell me, what the fuck was that?"

 

"It's one in the afternoon," Lex replied smoothly, shooting her a glare as she lit up. "Far too late to be sleeping."

 

"Jet lag," she shrugged off.

 

"Bullshit," Lex returned, nodding his head at Clark. "Clark here stopped by with a message from Lana. Apparently you left your rather nice Viper parked illegally outside the Talon. Miss Lang insists that she left you several messages about it, and Clark just came by to tell me that it was towed."

 

"I got all her messages," Willow consented, blowing out a mouthful of air. "But I didn't care. So it got towed? What's the big deal?"

 

"Aren't you going to go get it?" Clark asked incredulously. Willow flashed him an evil smirk, drawing on her cigarette again.

 

"No," she answered truthfully. Lex arched an eyebrow at her 

revelation, folding his arms across his chest.

 

"It's a Viper," he stated slowly. "Didn't Dad just buy a new Viper that he was in love with just before you came?"

 

Willow only smiled wider, tapping her ashes into one of the crystal cups on the table. Lex bit the inside of his lip to keep from yelling at her. It would only make her do it some more.

 

"You do realize that he's probably replaced it with three others by now, don't you?" he continued. Willow shrugged.

 

"I could burn down all his mansions, and he would have them replaced in the hour," the redhead laughed mirthlessly. "It's not so much the car Lex. It's the fact that I took it purposefully."

 

"And you're just going to leave it in the impound?" Clark interjected again. Willow pursed her lips thoughtfully, tiltling her head to the side.

 

"Well, not forever," she consented. "I'm waiting until they crush it into one of those cubes. Then I'm going to claim it, stick it in a envelope, and then ship it to Lionel with a note."

 

Lex shook his head while Clark's eyes bulged.

 

"Why is it that you insist on making Lionel you're enemy?" her brother asked in a tired voice. "It's only fun playing with him until he starts to return the favour. And then things aren't going to be so fun Willow."

 

The redhead rolled her eyes, stubbing her cigarette out in the same glass.

 

"This was so not worth getting out of bed," she glowered at her brother. Lex just huffed himself, heading towards the door.

 

"Clark was nice enough to offer to show you around Smallville," he tossed over his shoulder. "And you're going to graciously accept."

 

Willow looked sideways at Clark, arching one eyebrow.

 

"I am?" she asked in an amused tone.

 

"Yes," Lex replied smoothly. "And you're going to thank him as well. Now get going. I'll see you two later."

 

Willow watched him leave with a cool expression. She turned to Clark, tilting her head to the side.

 

"Not to be offensive, but how much of Smallville could there be to show?"

 

He laughed easily at that, motioning for her to follow him as he headed for the doors.

 

"You'd be surprised by what this little town has to offer," he informed her. Willow followed him grumpily, shooting a smirk at the maid as the woman rushed in agony over to Willow's makeshift ashtray.

 

"I seriously doubt anything could surprise me anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a nice place."

 

Clark beamed with pride at the simple compliment paid to his home.

 

"Thanks," he told her, pulling up in front of his house. "Mom and Dad have had this place forever. It's been in the family for generations."

 

"I've never been to a farm before," Willow amused, climbing out of Clark's truck. She hopped to the ground, swinging her gaze over the area. It was peaceful looking, she liked it.

 

"You've never been to a farm?" Clark's incredulous question brought her out of her reverie. She favoured him with a smirk.

 

"I've lived my whole life in Sunnydale California," she reminded him. "There aren't any farms or cattle ranches, or anything similar to this at all. We have this one pumpkin patch that comes alive during Halloween, but nothing like this."

 

"You've never been away from Sunnydale?" Clark murmured."Well, I've been to LA, but there aren't any farms there either," 

 

Willow laughed. "Besides, why are you acting so surprised? Ever been out of Kansas?"

 

Clark blushed.

 

"No," he admitted. "But I'm planning too. I just got out of high school, never been much of anywhere. I just thought with you being older-"

 

"I'm only twenty-one Clark," Willow told him. "Not exactly qualifying me as ancient."

 

"Well, you're three years older than me and a Luthor," Clark shrugged. "I just figured Lionel must have taken you somewhere, some vacations or something."

 

"Lionel is not allowed within fifty feet of my parent's house," 

 

Willow scoffed. "And that's legally. Ira has a restraining order against him. I don't know how he managed to get one, but he has one. And well, Lionel and I don't have the perfect father-daughter relationship. He barely remembers that I exist, and well, I don't care if he dies tomorrow."

 

"That's harsh," Clark whispered in slight horror. "Even Lex cares-"

 

"Lex grew up with him," Willow brushed off. "Lionel was all Lex had for years. It makes me so sad for him sometimes."

 

"But Lionel is your father," Clark protested. Willow gave him a tired grin, marveling at his innocence.

 

"Ira is my father," she corrected him. "Lionel was the sperm donor. I don't have that much of an attachment to him. Never have and never will. There are things that he's done Clark, things no one knows about except for family. And those things, well, they're unforgivable."

 

"But-"

 

"Don't worry your little farm boy head about it," Willow cut him off. "The relationship, or lack there of, between me and Lionel is a mutual thing. I was only sent to him because Ira couldn't handle the Luthor in me anymore. His words, not mine."

 

"What happened to you back home?" Clark asked quickly, before blushing again. "I'm sorry, that's personal. You don't have to answer that."

 

"I wasn't going to," Willow returned amusedly. "Now, are you going to take me inside to meet your mom yet? She's been looking out the kitchen window in interest for about five minutes."

 

Clark started, turning to see that his mother was indeed trying to catch a glimpse of them. He waved to her and Martha waved them in. Clark turned to Willow with a smile, embarrassment forgotten.

 

"Come on, I think she made brownies."

 

*****

 

Willow didn't know whether to smile or sneer. It was a hard thing to decide on, given the rather tense situation that had developed in the last few minutes. She had been getting along with Mrs. Kent just fine for the better part of an hour. The women was very pleasant and kind. And she made the best brownies Willow had ever tasted. The redhead spent the hour talking quite amicably with Clark and his mother. The meeting had been fun and relaxed. Until Mr. Kent came inside.

 

He had been working on the farm, which Willow couldn't help but giggle at. He wore all the typical farmer clothes, typical farmer strut, typical farmer talk, and it was funny for a girl who had never seen one before. And he sure was handsome. There were lines on his tanned face, but nothing that took away from his attractiveness. Jonathan Kent had a grungy handsomeness to him, she liked it. He didn't like her.

 

Well, it wasn't her per say that he didn't like. It was her last name. Man, if this was the treatment she was going to get as a Luthor, well, maybe she should head back to Sunnydale. She wasn't automatically evil on account of her father. No, she had gotten evil 

all on her own. But maybe it was best not to bring that up.

 

The whole atmosphere of the house changed the second that Jonathan laid eyes on her. His back straightened, face went stone still, and eyes turned cold. It was a complete metamorphsis, right in front of her eyes. Something she caused by the sheer accident of her lineage.

 

"Jonathan, have you met Willow?"

 

Martha was going to try and diffuse the situation. Wasn't likely to happen, considering how Jonathan was looking at Willow like she was some sort of vermin.

 

"You're Lionel's daughter," he stated, as if that entailed all he needed to know.

 

"Actually, I'm Willow, Ira and Sheila's daughter," Willow returned smoothly. "Lionel just happens to own half my DNA, but I don't let it get to me."

 

"A Luthor is a Luthor," Jonathan replied shortly. Clark blushed, turning to his father with a pleading face.

 

"Dad-"

 

"He's right Clark," Willow interrupted. "A Luthor is a Luthor. But in case you didn't hear me the first time, I'm not a Luthor. I'm a Rosenburg."

 

"They say that blood is thicker than water," Jonathan muttered, pushing angrily past his son and wife on his way to the fridge. 

 

Willow observed him coolly from her stool by the counter.

 

"What did Lionel do to you?" she asked curiously. "Oh never mind, I don't care. I'm not going to spend my time making or accounting for that man, so don't even try to push his sins on me. I've got plenty of my own for you to judge me by."

 

"And what would those be?" Jonathan demanded, clutching a carton of juice rather tightly in his hand. Willow just smirked at him.

 

"Sorry Mr. Kent, but that's my business," she sighed, hopping off the counter. "I think I better be going then. I seem to be offsetting the temperature of the house."

 

"Willow, Jonathan didn't-"

 

"Yes I did-"

 

"It's okay," Willow said, more to Martha than to anyone else. "Everyone's entitled to their opinion. He doesn't have a good one of me because of my blood. I don't have a good one of him because he's acting like a pigheaded jerk. Nothing to be done about it."

 

Willow turned to Clark, a smile on her face as she heard Jonathan 

sputter behind her.

 

"Is there much more of Smallville to see?" she asked sweetly. "Or will you take me back to my castle now? My castle? Damn, that sounds so bizarre."

 

Clark gave her a half smile, shooting his father a despairing look as he led her out of the house. Willow didn't mind, she had seen the look on Martha's face as they left. Someone was going to get chewed out for his behaviour.

 

"We could go to the Talon," Clark offered feebly as they climbed back into the truck. Willow arched a brow at him.

 

"You're risking taking me near caffiene? I thought Lex told you about my problem with coffee," she mused. "Must be braver than I thought."

 

Clark blushed again, pulling his car out of the driveway."I think it's more stupidity than bravery."

 

Willow laughed.

 

"Full of self-confidence aren't we?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Willow? Would you come here for a minute?"

 

The redhead groaned out loud, stopping her ascent of the stairs and turning around to peek around the corner. Sure enough, there stood Lex by the open doors of his study. He seemed to be pretty engrossed with some papers he held in his hand, but she knew by the way he tapped his foot he was waiting on her.

 

Willow cursed under her breath, skipping down the few steps to the floor and stomping her way over to her brother. She was tired and cranky, whatever high she had gotten from the caffeine she consumed at the Talon eariler was gone and Willow was more than ready to go to bed. She was absolutely drained from her day. Clark had taken just about everywhere, and much to her surprise, there were a lot of places to see in Smallville. And when Chloe joined them halfway through the tour, Willow was regaled with the various incidents of meteor freaks and mutants who terrorized so-and-so here or there. For such a small town, they sure got a lot of excitement. Kind of reminded her of Sunnydale actually, only without the Hellmouth.

 

"Yes brother dear?" she snapped at Lex as she stalked by him, throwing herself onto the nearest sofa and glaring up at her sibling. Lex merely arched an eyebrow at her tone and behaviour, casually taking a seat across from her and throwing his papers on the table before him.

 

"You were out pretty late," he commented suddenly. Willow just groaned again, falling backwards to lay on her back, feet dangling over the armrest.

 

"Clark insisted on showing me everything," she replied in a bored tone. "Who the hell knew so much crap could happen in such a hick little town?"

 

"I did," Lex answered smoothly. "Dad does, one of the main reasons for his sudden drive to reclaim the Smallville plant. Our father seems to think that this town is something special."

 

"Our father is a nut," Willow shrugged, her eyes half-closed by this point as she struggled to cover her yawns. "What's up Lex? I'm kind of tired so you getting to the point real soon would just be super."

 

"Clark seems to like you," Lex continued as if she hadn't really spoken. "In fact, he seems to like you so much that he's forever finding ways to be around you. Do you know he showed up here this morning with the idea to show you around? I hadn't entertained such a notion before he suggested it, or volunteered for it."

 

"And this is an issue because?" Willow snorted. "Please Lex, worse comes to worse, this turns out to be a crush. People develop crushes all the time, they pass eventually."

 

"Clark's been known to pine from afar for long periods of time," Lex objected, to which Willow rolled her eyes.

 

"So I'll let him down gently-"

 

"I don't want you to do that."

 

That made her pause. Willow opened her eyes and fixed her brother with a curious look.

 

"Lex?"

 

"Clark is a good guy," Lex shrugged. "He's too honest to lie, very considerate, and has a knack for lashing great amounts of attention on those who catch his fancy. You could do a lot worse Willow."

 

"And are we forgetting the part where I'm gay?" Willow shook her head. "And that I just buried my female lover six months ago."

 

"I'm not asking you to marry the boy, nor am I asking you to forget about Tara," Lex sighed, rubbing his forehead a bit. "But I'll tell you the truth Willow, I'm worried about you. I meant what I said before, you've become extremely hard over the last little while. You're a shell of the person you were before, and I don't like seeing you carry on like this-"

 

"Thanks for the concern big brother," Willow snapped, turning around and planting her feet on the floor. "But I'm doing just fine so you can take your concern and-"

 

"Willow Anna Luthor," Lex grounded out, jabbing his finger at the seat she just vacated. "Sit your stubborn ass down."

 

"Always pulling out the middle name to make your point," Willow huffed, but she took her seat again, arms folded across her chest. "What?"

 

"You need to move on Willow," Lex snapped. "I know that it sounds harsh to your ears, but I think you need to hear it since it's not coming from anyone else. Tara is gone, and while that's incredibly sad, you are not gone along with her. You are still breathing little sister, and I doubt Tara would want you to act like you're half dead for the rest of your life. Dad may have stuck you here against your will, but I plan to make the most of it. You're my little sister and like it or not, I will be looking out for you. I will be making judgements on some of the things you do, have very real opinions about the people in your life, and I will nag you on occasion. I'm the elder sibling here, I believe it is my right. So you better just get used to it Willow. You're stuck with me and I'm not going to let you carry on this way."

 

Willow couldn't form words to reply to that. Lex was looking her right in the eye, a hard glint to those blue eyes of his. She gripped the couch cushions underneath tightly, working her way through the different emotions that swept over her. Anger was pretty prevalent, heartbreak, indignation, rebellion, gratitude, and resignation-she didn't know how she felt about this.

 

"And Clark fits into this how?"

 

"He'll be good for you, even if you don't want to admit it. Clark's a great guy, and I can trust him. I really can trust him Willow, and that means you can as well."

 

"What if I couldn't care less about him?"

 

"You're intrigued," Lex smirked. "I know, I can tell. I see how you look at him, trying to figure out how his mind works. He's a little bit different from the people you've met before in your life."

 

"He's way too pure to be mixed up with the likes of me," Willow insisted stubbornly. "He's such a, such a . . . boy. He is such a complete boy. He's out of his league here Lex."

 

"I wouldn't be so quick to count Clark out just yet," Lex grinned. "He's persistent if nothing else."

 

"I'm gay."

 

"You had a boyfriend," Lex returned. "You sent me your prom pictures, remember?"

 

"That was a long time ago."

 

"Two and a half years ago," Lex corrected. "And don't expect me to believe you have no feelings left for this boy or any other boys. I know you too well Willow. You have a hard time giving up on those you love. Even me."

 

"What about Lionel?" Willow returned harshly. "I gave up on him ages ago."

 

"Lionel gave up on himself ages ago," Lex retorted evenly. "And you know as well as I, it was hard to love the man in the first place. So tell me Willow, are you going to think about what I said?"

 

"Clark is way too young-"

 

"He's only three years younger than you."

 

"What if I really don't care for him at all?"

 

"Then we'll go from there."

 

"Who put you in charge of my love life?"

 

Lex just smirked again, picking up his papers and heading to his desk.

 

"Go get some rest Willow. We'll carry on this discussion when you're less cranky."

 

"I am not-"

 

Willow cut herself off, setting her mouth in a hard line and glaring at her brother's back. She jumped to her feet and stomped her way out of Lex's study. Heading up the stairs, she couldn't help but think of what Lex had said and then snorted in disgust.

 

Really? Her and Clark Kent?

 

Lex must be losing his mind.


End file.
